Albie Snape
by smile like a fish
Summary: Severus Snape was having a rather strange morning to say the least, it is after all not every day that ones young son is transported back from the future to before he has even been conceived and appeared to one over morning coffee. SLASH Implied MPreg


I do not own Harry Potter and Co.

* * *

Severus Snape was having a rather strange morning to say the least, it is after all not every day that ones young son is transported back from the future to before he has even been conceived and appeared to one over morning coffee, expecting breakfast and cuddles. Severus had of course done all the appropriate spells but they all confirmed what the young boy claimed by his affectionate "Daddy!" upon first sight. Severus was in fact the father of a scruffy four year old, but more alarming yet than finding fatherhood thrust upon him so unexpected was the boys proudly proclaimed name; because surely Severus Snape would never call his son Albus James Snape. Or as he liked to be called 'Albie'.

Severus was however, if anything; adaptable years as a spy does that to a man. So with only minor panic he dressed the boy in a shrunken down robe, brushed his messy black hair, washed his face and took him to the toilet. When all this was done he picked up his smiling little boy and carried him down to breakfast. Albie chatted away happily unbothered by the students who stopped and stared as their most feared professor strode by with his new found bundle of joy, which Severus figured meant that the boy was well acquainted with Hogwarts. He seemed to be a very easy going child and best of all he didn't seem to require much in the way of outward emotion to be assured of his 'daddy's' love for him which was rather a relief to Severus who was emotionally retarded at the best of the times.

The great hall was already half full when they entered but it took only seconds for the whispers to run the circut and leave everyone in attendance staring at the two Snapes. Severus selected one of his finest sinister glares then strode purposely up to the head table and sat in his usual chair with what he was sure was oodles of dignity. So he had a son. The world was just going to have to deal and in any case his son was the most wonderful thing in the world in Severus' opinion and there would be hell to pay for anyone suggesting otherwise or in anyway upsetting his little Albie and no he certainly wasn't biased, he had just met the little guy.

"Severus old chap" chimed Dumbledore in a slightly flabbergasted, yet twinkly, way "who is this charming young fellow?"

Severus took a deep breath trying to decide how to explain the situation but was saved the trouble by young Albie who laughed in a sweet boyish way and said "Silly Grampa it's me Albus" then turning to Severus upon Dumbledore's baffled expression " Daddy why doesn't Grampa Albus know me?" and then to the great amusement of his father "has he gone dotty?" Severus was now and truly sure that his son was the most wonderful thing in the universe even if he did call Albus 'Grampa'. At Dumbledore's raised eyebrow Severus just shrugged and prepared some fruit salad for Albie who had since moved on to discuss with a stunned Minerva McGonnagal the merits of Mandrake pods over their roots.

Everything was going very nicely in Severus' opinion, he knew that he would have to find a way to send the boy home, because he had no doubt his future self was missing him terribly and possibly worried sick if this hadn't occurred in his timeline. But he thought he could forgive himself at least a few days with his little boy, at least enough time to find his mother and knock her up so that he knew the darling little thing was on his way back to him. Just as Severus had this particular thought Albie squirmed from his lap and ran across the hall with a delighted "Mummy!". Severus watched with great interest, could it possibly be one of the students, he had previously thought them to all be imbeciles but he had obviously changed his mind, Then again he was pretty sure he would shag Hooch to get his baby back.

He strained to see as the boy disappeared into the fresh crowd of students as they stumbled into the great hall, bleary eyed and badly ruffled. Severus was out of his seat in a flash, he couldn't leave his baby defenseless to the whims of students. He pushed through the crowd tossing Hufflepuffs aside and elbowing Ravenclaws with a strong determination to see his boy safe. It didn't really matter who his mother was in the end, she had produced such a sweet little boy, there had to be some good qualities to her. He smiled as he heard his son's voice rise in excitement as told his 'mummy' she looked funny in the school robes. With one last push he burst through to his son and then stopped dead.

There had to be some kind of mistake, surely it was just not possible.

Puzzled green eyes flicked up to meet his over the head of their child and Severus knew 'their' was no mistake, the resemblance was there. Somehow and for some reason that currently completely dumfounded him, he had procreated with Harry Potter aka 'mummy'.


End file.
